fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seliph
, Celice |fullname =Seliph Baldos Chalphy |jap_fullname = |alias =Scion of Light |jap_alias = , Prince of Light |gender =Male |race =Human |nationality =Dutchy of Chalphy Kingdom of Grannvale |occupation(s)=Prince of Chalphy Emperor of Grannvale |relatives =Galle I (Ancestor) Baldur (Ancestor) Maera (Ancestor) Heim (Ancestor) Azmur (Great-Grandfather) Byron (Paternal Grandfather) Kurth (Maternal Grandfather) Cigyun (Maternal Grandmother) Sigurd (Father) Deirdre (Mother) Quan (Uncle) Ethlyn (Aunt) Arvis (Uncle) Oifey (Distant Relative) Julia (Half-Sister) Julius (Half-Brother) Leif (Cousin) Altena (Cousin) Saias (Cousin) Linoan (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors (Genealogy of the Holy War) Chapter 21: The Liberation Wars (Thracia 776) Xenologue 2: Champions of Yore 2 (Awakening) Paralogue 1: Family Bonds (Heroes) |class =Junior Lord (Genealogy of the Holy War) Swordmaster (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby =Christian La Monte |jap_voiceby =Yuuma Uchida }} Seliph, full name Seliph Baldos Chalphy, is the protagonist of the second generation of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and a non-playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the son of Sigurd and Deirdre, and was chronologically born in Agustria, between Chapters 2 and 3 in the events of Genealogy of the Holy War. He also appears as a DLC character in Awakening, wherein he was illustrated by Suzuki Rika, the illustrator of the Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones novels in Japan. Seliph is the maternal grandson of Kurth and Cigyun, the great-grandson of Azmur, the half-nephew and stepson of Arvis, and the older half-sibling of Julius and Julia. He is also the cousin of Saias. He is known as the Scion of Light by the citizens of the world, a stark contrast to Julius, who is called the Prince of Darkness. A descendant of Baldur on his father's side and of Heim and Saint Maera on his mother's side, Seliph is also the paternal grandson of Byron, nephew of Ethlyn, the nephew-in-law of Quan, and the first cousin of their children Leif and Altena. Due to the blood of Baldur, he is a distant relative of Oifey. Due to the blood of Heim, he is a distant relative to Linoan. Profile Genealogy of the Holy War Seliph was born in Agusty during the Grannvale Kingdom's occupation of Agustria, Chagall's uprising in Madino and Silvail. Deirdre made the decision to leave Agusty to join her husband after Madino Castle was conquered. She was captured by Manfroy, robbing Seliph of his mother for the rest of his life. Later on in Chapter 5, after the subjugation of Lubeck in Silesse, Oifey and Shannan were entrusted with the task of bringing Seliph to Isaach, which was considered a safe haven at the time. Seliph grew up in the town of Tirnanog in northern Isaach, alongside Ulster/Dalvin, Larcei/Creidne, Lana/Muirne, Lester/Deimne and Diarmuid/Tristan, and was raised by Edain, Shannan and Oifey. In the opening events of Chapter 6, Seliph, accompanied by Lana/Muirne, Ulster/Dalvin and Larcei/Creidne sortied out of Tirnanog to retaliate against the uprising of Dozel. Reinforcements, in the form of Oifey, Lester/Deimne and Diarmuid/Tristan later arrived, giving Seliph the upper hand in overthrowing Grannvale's control over Ganeshire. He then met Lewyn, where he was entrusted with protecting Julia. Seliph's army soon expanded in size, as it was reinforced by Iuchar/Iucharba, Arthur/Amid and Fee/Hermina. This gave Seliph enough strength to defeat Danan at Rivough and free Isaach from his clutches. Lewyn then returned from his work in Leonster, bringing news of the rise of scattered rebellions across Jugdral and encouraging Seliph to leave Isaach and form such a rebellion, proceeding to tell part of Sigurd's past to Seliph before making the suggestion for the army to join up with Shannan and Leif. While initially reluctant, Seliph accepted the duty. Heading to the south to meet up with his cousin Prince Leif and assist him in his own liberation army, they freed Darna and the Yied Shrine along the way. After breaking through Ishtore's forces at Melgen and a surprise attack by Darna, Seliph's army set foot upon Alster and, working with Leif, Nanna/Jeanne and Finn, assisted in driving Bloom out of Alster's borders, freeing the north of the Thracian peninsula. Seliph's army was soon forced into another battle with the Frieges, as Bloom sent out two armies to wrest Leonster and Alster from Seliph and Leif's control. Despite the odds against the army, it managed to kill Bloom and subjugate Conote. The Thracian army then attacked Manster, where Seliph's army rushed to the aid of the fleeing citizens and Ced/Hawk, managing to conquer Manse in the process. After subduing the Kingdom of Thracia, ending in the death of King Travant and the escape of Prince Arion, Seliph set his sights upon Grannvale, the land of his forefathers. As the army entered the district of Miletos, for the quickest route through to Grannvale; while resting at Peruluke Castle, Julia disappeared without a trace, abducted by Manfroy while Seliph was otherwise occupied. After liberating the nation and preventing the recapture of its children for the child hunts endorsed by the empire, Seliph's army engaged in a battle with Julius and Ishtar. The duo would eventually pull back from the battle as either one is defeated by the army. As the army proceeded across the bridge leading into Chalphy, several dark mages were seen to pursue a bishop and a group of children. Seliph pursued the mages, managing to slay them and rescue the fleeing group. The bishop, a former servant of his father, then gave the holy sword Tyrfing to Seliph, as entrusted to him by Arvis. With the Tyrfing, Seliph faced off against Emperor Arvis and his Roten Ritter, reclaiming his ancestral home and avenging his father's death. As he stopped by a shoreline near the castle, Seliph met his parents for the first time in his life. A heartwarming conversation resulted from this meeting, where Seliph learned the truth behind Arvis' actions: he had been manipulated by the Loptyrian Cult from the start. Seliph then received a Life Ring as a farewell gift from his parents. Seliph is then made aware of the task that lay ahead: he had to face off against the dukedoms of Grannvale and their vast armies in order to unify it. As they progressed, Lewyn told him the story of the previous war, where Seliph learnt Julia's identity as his half-sister, Julius's status as the vessel of Loptous, and that he needed Julia to end the horror plaguing the continent. As his army neared the land of Belhalla, it was revealed that Julia had been, much like her mother before her, brainwashed by Manfroy into attacking the Liberation Army. Seliph issued orders to hold off attacking Julia, as he, alongside a few members of his army, headed to Velthomer to end Manfroy's life. After successfully defeating Manfroy, Seliph brought Julia back to her senses. He then brought her to Velthomer in order to unlock the Book of Naga. With the Book of Naga, Julia managed to defeat Julius, sealing away the evil of Loptous for good. Seliph was crowned the new emperor of Grannvale, bringing peace back to the continent once again. Thracia 776 In Thracia 776, specifically in the opening scene of Chapter 21, Seliph makes a minor appearance, in which it was decided that Conote would be entrusted into his army's care, allowing Leif's troops to head for Manster in the meantime, where the two groups would later meet up. After the fall of Manster and the deaths of Raydrik and Veld, Seliph himself arrived in Manster to congratulate Leif for his victory. Seliph told Leif that from there, Northern Thracia would unite into a single country under Leif, and invited Leif to continue to assist him in the liberation of Jugdral. The two then pledged to each other their lifelong friendship and brotherhood, like their fathers before them. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats *'Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of Generation 1. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood *When Seliph is first recruited, his Leadership is 2. To increase Leadership to 3, save the game and then reset. Loading the save will reveal that Seliph's Leadership is now 3. **Except Tyrfing Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |140% |55% |30% |60% |35% |45% |45% |30% |} Promotion Gains B }} Overall Seliph may start off a bit weak, but should quickly become quite good after half a dozen levels, and eventually blossom into a strong unit. He begins with mediocre bases aside from Luck, but he has excellent growth rates across the board, including respectable growths in unusual stats for a physical unit such as Magic and Resistance. Due to this, he will be rather unique in his capability to deal much more respectable damage with ranged Magic Swords than other Sword units. He also comes with the Pursuit and Nihil skills, giving him stable offense and some extra protection against dangerous units. As the leader of your army, he provides the unique Leadership bonus aura, making it highly beneficial to keep him in the middle of the bulk of your army. While Seliph may initially struggle in combat, this can largely be avoided if he inherited a Silver Sword from Sigurd, particularly if it has accrued enough kills to activate the Critical bonus. Seliph is also a good candidate to inherit the Elite Ring since it will give you access to the item immediately in the second generation, and Seliph will quickly become very powerful due to his accelerated EXP acquisition. Even after tacking on levels, Seliph may want to hang onto a Speed Ring as his comparatively low growth in the stat may end up being unsatisfactory. When Seliph promotes to Knight Lord, he will become mounted, making him much more mobile and versatile. He will also gain the use of B-rank Spears, though this is of little overall worth beyond giving Seliph access to a Javelin. Like Sigurd, Seliph is slightly hampered by his low Skill and Speed class caps. However, this issue, along with any other minor shortcomings, will be remedied once Seliph obtains Tyrfing, as its bonuses will propel him into being a top notch unit. In particular, his good natural Resistance and the Resistance bonus granted by Tyrfing will make him exceptional at confronting strong Magic-oriented units. All things considered, Seliph is similar to Leif and Lachesis: they all start off looking quite weak, but they grow into some of the most powerful characters in the game. Wielding his Holy Weapon Tyrfing, Seliph is one of the few units powerful enough to confront formidable characters like Arvis or Julius. Conversations ('Only conversations which result in stat gains, items, or recruitment of specific characters are included in this list.) In Chapter 6, after Isaach Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph to obtain the Nosferatu tome. This will result in Julia not being able to obtain the Aura Tome. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph to obtain the Aura tome. This will result in Julia being unable to obtain the Nosferatu tome. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Seliph may speak to Lana, resulting in her gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, if Seliph speaks to Shannan, he will gain one point of Skill. In Chapter 7, if Patty speaks to Seliph, he will gain a Brave Sword and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 8, if Julia speaks to Seliph before Ishtar makes her appearance, he will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 8, after Conote Castle is captured, Seliph may speak to Tine, resulting in her gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 8, if Seliph speaks to Ced, Ced will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 8, if Lewyn is Ced's father, Ced will thus be able to strike up a conversation with Seliph, in which he will gain three points of Luck. In Chapter 9, if Seliph speaks to Altena, she will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph, resulting in him gaining three points of Resistance. In Chapter 10, Shannan may speak to Seliph, resulting in him gaining three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Chronos Castle is captured, Oifey may speak to Seliph, and Oifey will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Lados Castle is captured, either Fee, Lene, or Tine may speak, depending on who Lewyn was paired up with. Fee will gain five points of Strength, Lene will gain five points of Defense and Tine will gain five points of Magic from this conversation. In Chapter 10, if Palmark talks to Seliph, he will gain the Tyrfing. In the Final Chapter, if Tine is Seliph's lover, she can talk to him, and Seliph will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, if Patty is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of HP and three points of Speed. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Nanna is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, after Friege Castle is captured, if Fee is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of skill. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of Resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Larcei is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of Strength. In the Final Chapter, after Manfroy is defeated, Seliph may speak to Julia to re-recruit her. Love Growths Unlike his father, Seliph's love is not locked. Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 490-5 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 100+2 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+2 *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+2 *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|DLC= |-|SpotPass= '* - Enemy only, joins unequipped |-|Enemy (Xenologue 2)= ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Heir of Light :''Inheritor of the sacred sword Tyrfing. A savior in his time, but dislikes battle. Julia's half-brother. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword Rally Speed }} Sword |Skill= Tyrfing Rally Speed }} Skills Overall Base Set Seliph has had a hard time standing out in Heroes. He is a Sword Infantry unit, one of many, with incredibly low Spd but high HP and ATK, making him unique in comparison to the standard SPD and ATK orientation of his fellow Sword Infantry. His HP pool is useful to run Panic Ploy or Infantry Pulse, making him great with offensive teammates supportively, but otherwise is unremarkable on face value alone. Seliph requires heavy investment to work even on a competent level and is often considered instant Feather fodder by most players. Tyrfing, his personal sword, is incredibly underwhelming with its only power is a +4 DEF boost when under 50% health, which hardly impacts his combat against most units. The rest of his base kit is similarly underwhelming. He has Rally Speed for a support, giving him team synergy, but the skill has been powercrept with time. HP +5 is a flat boost to his already enormous HP pool, making its boost minimal. Finally Brash Assault gives him a guaranteed follow up when under 50% health and attacking an enemy that can counterattack, giving him the ability to patch his low speed, however at a risk of maintaining low health for the effect to activate. He lacks true bulk he either is physically bulky with his unrefined Tyrfing or magically bulky if he refines it into the Divine Tyrfing, reducing damage from his second received Magic attack during combat. Seliph received a later specific Refinement to his Tyrfing, granting him a Miracle effect so long as he enters combat over 50% health and a Atk/Def Bond effect. While Seliph has more options to build thanks to the different effects his preferred weapon can take, he remains a high investment unit in order to be competent. Counters Seliph is absolutely helpless against Blue units as they can run through him due to his low Speed, despite the health bulk. Particularly Olwen and Reinhardt with their Dire Thunder tomes instantly destroy him as even the Divine Tyrfing only reduces the damage of the second attack he receives from them, but not the third and fourth. Most Red units who run Swordbreaker can also take advantage of its effect to plow through his decent bulk, including similarly slow, but stronger ones like Alfonse, Chrom, and Eldigan Skill Inheritance Seliph's main redeeming quality is his high HP pool so Infantry Pulse or Panic Ploy are his best options as it will affect just about all potential allies on his team save a small handful. His only other universal skill is Reposition which is the standard ally placement manipulation skill. It is recommended to refine Tyrfing in to one of its new forms, which likewise changes his potential sets for his other skills. Seliph's first true viable set uses the Divine Tyrfing which is meant to be used against mages. Distant Counter will allow him to not only attempt to soak damage, but also retaliate if a mage tries to attack him. Wrath or Quick Riposte patches his low speed and allows him to accelerate his Specials or fix his low speed to allow follow up attacks respectively. Finally taking either Glimmer or Moonbow gives him more damage output when attacked. Seliph's second viable set is with his new refine and focuses on Physical bulk. Taking Atk/Def Bond stacks on the refine and grants him +10 when near allies and if he also has the Atk/Def Bond Seal, that is a massive +15 when next to an ally. Quick Riposte gives him the ability to counter attack while Swordbreaker allows him to have a follow-up against his sword rivals. Quotes ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' ''Awakening'' ''Heroes'' :Seliph/Heroes Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War "As for the Kingdom of Grannvale’s Belhalla Dynasty, Imperial Prince Seliph, thanks to the overwhelming support of the people, was officially hailed as King. '' Seliph, who became a King, poured his strength into the reconstruction of the country and the peace of the Continent, and aimed at the realization of a wealthy world, free of discrimination and of domination. And, at his side, there is the presence of His Queen, Lover, who always stays close to him and smiles at him, The Imperial Princess Julia, who’s watching over him warmly. In the future, people will say That there was a Holy King in Grannvale’s history, And his name was... Seliph."'' Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Seliph is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology The name Seliph may come from ''Seraph, a type of celestial or heavenly being in the Abrahamic religions. The romanization of Seliph's Japanese name, Celice, can also be read as 'celes', the first five letters in the word 'celestial'. The literal translation of Seliph's Japanese name, Celis, is the name of a small town in the Cantanbria province in Spain, formed after the fall of the Roman Empire, by the Celeres warriors and their families. Trivia *Seliph's Fire Emblem Awakening artwork depicts him wielding a Killing Edge. *There is a glitch in Genealogy of the Holy War that causes Seliph to fall in love with Daisy without them gaining any love points. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters